Homecoming Night
by Rosethethief
Summary: <html><head></head>After an eventual night with Scott, Courtney decides to attend the homecoming dance at her school, while the devious dirt farmer watches her from afar... How will the dance turn out? For both him and her? And how will Courtney react to seeing Duncan and Gwen there? Short Scourtney drabble. Takes place a day after my Finding Solace fic.</html>


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or the characters. Fresh TV owns that stuff.**

**Anyway, wasn't expecting to write this, really. The idea just came to me, LOL. It's basically a Scourtney drabble I wrote that takes place after my _Finding Solace_ fic. Not a whole lot of dialog here, but mostly just Scott's inner thoughts. **

**Also, I'm almost halfway done with the second part of my two-shot _Three's A Crowd. _So be looking forward to that if you're a Scourtney fan.**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Homecoming Night<strong>

**(Scott's POV)**

The lights in the school gymnasium were flashing, while I was just leaning back casually against the wall; I _rarely_ ever attend these things, but because of all the crap Courtney's been put through, I figured I owed her one. Plus, I kinda wanted to go, just so I could see her: last night _really_ drew us closer together, and since then, I've been wanting to support her in _anyway_ that I can… Even if it meant attending some silly dance.

I jumped as I felt something brush up against my leg, and I looked up to find that it was Courtney, looking as gorgeous as ever: she was probably wearing one of the most expensive dresses I've _ever_ seen… A soft, smooth and silky one in purple, that was practically falling all the way to her ankles; even with the lack of skin showing, I took in what I could get. Her hair was also combed and braided all nicely in a bun, and I could smell her perfume from a mile away… I'm sorry, was that weird of me to say? Oh, whatever. I still don't care! She'd smelled freaking nice and I was enjoying it!

I sort of just frowned as I kept on looking at her, while she was busy preoccupying herself by talking to all the guests. _Did Courtney even notice I was here once she walked in? _It was a sad thought, but I tried my best to not let it get to me. After all, this was her night more than mine… I just wanted Courtney to enjoy herself and forget about all the cheating business that went down. However, my eyes went cold at the sight of both gothy and juvie reject socializing at the punch bowl, acting as if nothing had even happened between them and Court. As much as I wanted to slug Duncan in the eye right now, I held my rage back and let them continue on talking.

It wasn't too long until I caught Courtney glaring at them, too… Tapping her fingers against her arm all agitated and angry. Even though it was wrong for me to think at a moment like this, I still thought she was _really_ cute when she was all mad and stuff… What? I like feisty gals, nothing wrong with that! Courtney was the perfect package: beauty, brains, and a _ton_ of attitude! What kind of guy _wouldn't_ want that?! A blind fool like Duncan, that's who…

My senses perked up once I saw Courtney approach them, both of them looking slightly terrified at the sight of her; I freaking laughed my _ass_ off at the way Gwen was looking at her, and Duncan looked like he was about to piss himself! I saw her smirking maliciously as she dumped the punch bowl on Duncan, causing him to run away from her in fear while his two-timing girlfriend followed! I laughed some more while everyone else was just gasping at what happened, as Courtney was just walking away, smirking triumphantly at the whole thing.

That's when my heart nearly stopped as she approached me, while I was nearly at a loss for words… I wanted to tell her that she was the most freaking amazing woman I've ever met! But she'd probably just find that stupid… When I was going to say something to her, Courtney stopped me by pressing her finger against my lips, catching me off guard.

"Hey, I've heard there's this really nice pizza place down the street. Do you want to go and ditch this place and come with me?" I just sort of stared at her like a moron, while my face began to heat up.

"Me… Eating pizza… With… You? Courtney, I…" But she stopped me again, brushing her hand against my cheek.

"Scott, it's the least I could do." she insisted, as she looked me in the eyes. "You were so nice to me last night, that I can't help but return the favor. Now, shall we?"

"Well, I dunno, Court…" I shuttered like an idiot, twiddling my hands. "I mean, I'd much rather just-"

But Courtney cut off my sentence once she pecked me on the lips, quickly retracting them as she looked down at the floor, blushing. Ok, now I seriously felt like my mind was going to blow up. I still couldn't believe it… COURTNEY KISSED ME! I'm _seriously_ hoping that this is leading to what I think it is… I've waited for her for so _long…_ And now I finally think she got the message!

Courtney got my attention again once she grabbed my hand, smiling at me while I was still staring. Eventually, I shook myself out of it and replied to her offer. "Umm, sure. Pizza sounds pretty good right about now. You got a favorite topping? Mine's sausage."

We both continued to talk as we quietly exited the building.


End file.
